Ireland part 3
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: What will Edward do about the letter? How will Bella help him to fulfill the wishes and will she be able to tell him the truth? How do Jacob and Evelyn feel about each other? Will they accept Jacob's decision? How will Edward feel about his decision?


A/N- I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story except Edward's cousin Evelyn. I hope you are enjoying my story. I would also like to tell you that reviews are optional and that I will continue updating my story until school starts on September 3 at this point my updates and new stories will become less frequent. Thank you for taking time to read my story!!

Evelyn's POV

I cannot believe it after a hundred and four years of searching for my soul mate he is finally standing in front of me. His name is Jacob Black and he is my god, my soul mate, and my other half. I asked him if he would share his story for me and he graciously did. He told his story and this is how it went. "I was born on March eighteenth in the year 1991. (He is so young) I lived on a reservation my whole life. I met Bella when I was just a baby. She did not return to Forks, Washington until twelve years later. At this point I was fifteen. She was so beautiful. The first time she talked to me was about the Cullen's. I told her about my tribe's old legends and that the elders of my tribe believed the Cullens to be vampires. I however at the time did not believe this. Soon though Bella was dating Edward; that is until he left her a year later. She came to me I was the shoulder she choose to cry on. I loved Bella, but inside I was changing. My body was so hot and I was always hungry. That's when I found out all the old legends of my tribe was true. I was a werewolf. Of course I told Bella right away and I even showed her how I phased into one. We spent all are time together fixing up the motorcycles and then driving them. That's when Bella found out of Edward's plan to kill himself and ran Italy to save him. After that our friendship died and she spent all her time with him. Then she was turned while a war was raging between the vampires and the werewolves. I was badly injured and would have died if it had not been for Bella changing me. When I awoke I told why I had started the war. I got so angry my power came out and I hurt Jasper. After that Bella and I left. I thought she left with me because she loved me more than Edward, but she brought me here to meet you. You are my one true love." The story was so heart wrenching and the pain he felt was so evident in his expression. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. I won't go into the details of what happened next, but I'm sure you catch my drift. After this he asked my story. Which I told him and was as though he thought my story was more heart wrenching than his own. He is so cute, but I just feel weird because he is so much younger than me. I love him already with all my heart though. I know everything will work out for us.

Jacob's POV

Evelyn is great and I love her so much already. It's weird though I have only known her for about two days, but I cannot imagine my life without her. When I look into her topaz eyes I fell as though I am falling into a soul as deep as the sea. Bella will always be my first love, but the love I feel for Evelyn is so much more. It as though every inch of my body is consumed by the love I feel for her. The words I am writing are not even strong enough to convey the emotions I am feeling for her. I just want the whole world to know I love her and that she will always be mine. I have not told anyone yet, but I plan to propose to Evelyn at the end of the week. I have been looking for a ring for the last couple of hours, but I just feel that none are good enough for her. I have hurt Edward badly so I hope that by me asking him for Evelyn's hand in marriage it will relieve some of the tension between us. Besides even if he says no I'm still going to marry her. I know Bella will give us her blessing. That's why I plan to tell her first. Then I tell Jasper and Alice; although I'm pretty sure Alice already knows. Then I will tell Edward and ask for Evelyn's hand. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking. Is it even possible for a vampire to be nervous?

Edward's POV

The letter my parents wrote for me is burned into my memory forever. Even knowing this fact I could not tell Bella, but then again I could not even form a coherent sentence. Instead I handed the letter to Bella. After she read the letter she pulled me into a tight embrace and we just sat there clinging onto each other each of us afraid to let go. That's when I finally found my voice. Confidently I told Bella I would fulfill all the wishes my parents had for me. She gave a slight nod at my statement. I asked her what was wrong. Her answer was," Edward I am so sorry I know you really want to fulfill the wishes your parents have for you, but some are impossible for you to achieve. Edward you cannot have kids so you can never name your song Edward. You cannot get a real job because you are eternally stuck at the age of seventeen. Edward you can compose the love songs your mother dreamed of, but they can never be performed by anything other than the local band. After they perform the though you have to steal the sheet music back for your songs can not be preformed again because you never age. After this she looked down at her lap and murmured many apologies to me. It was me this time who pulled her into an embrace and told her I would not expose our secret and that I would fulfill my parents wishes to the best of my ability. After I said this I told her that would I love her and I will love her forever.

Later that evening Jacob and Evelyn returned. Jacob looked like an idiot as usual except this time he had an especially dazed look. Evelyn looked calm and collected, however I knew under her composure her mind was racing and that she was having trouble controlling the urge to jump up and down. They quickly left the room. When I heard their low voices again they were 

talking to Bella. However even for my vampire hearing they were talking so low I could not even hear what they were saying. I heard Bella give a low scream of joy and give Jacob and Evelyn a quick hug. Once Bella had done this they left probably to tell Alice and Jasper the same news. I walked over to Bella to ask what had happened. She however refused to tell me. That really frustrated. I could tell they told Jasper and Alice the same news because Alice was jumping up and down. Jasper was trying to keep his composure, but in just a few seconds he was jumping up and down with Alice. That's when I saw Jacob turn towards me. I took the time it took for him to walk across the room to brace myself for whatever he was about to say. That's when Jacob sad, "Edward may I ask you a question? I growled at him and he continued. Edward you are the only family Evelyn has left, so I thought it was the proper thing to do to ask you for her hand in marriage and if you cannot give us that at least give us your blessing. Please?" I was about to pounce when I felt three hands holding me back. I knew it was no use to fight against them. I told Jacob he could marry Evelyn, but I refused to give them my blessing. I knew Evelyn was making a mistake. At that moment Alice pulled Evelyn. I knew what was coming they were beginning to plan the wedding. Just to add to my luck I caught a glimpse of Alice's mind the wedding was Friday at dusk. Well Jacob and Evelyn were not wasting anytime on starting a life together.

After that news I decided to retreat to my room. When I got there I sat at the piano in the far corner of the room. The piano was beautiful it was a chestnut colored grand piano. I sat there thinking of my mother. The music began to flow freely through my hands. I finished one song and without even thinking about had written the sheet music to it. I next thought of Bella and once again the music began to flow through my hands. This time however I consciously wrote the sheet music to the song. There was only one more important woman in my life my stepmother Esme. For her I wrote a sad and slow love song it was intricate and beautiful. I knew I had one song left to write and this one was for my sisters. This one however was faster paced and had higher notes. Just the same this song was beautiful as the other songs I had written for the other woman in my life. These songs each felt the different types I felt for the precious woman in my life. That's when I finally realized the other presence in the room. It was Bella; she quickly walked over to me and quietly told me the songs were beautiful. I smiled back at her. She told me that I should play them at the wedding and I shook my head no. She however excepted this so she kept persisted that I play them. When I continued to say no she told me that she would tell Esme. I had to agree if Esme knew I had refused she would be ashamed and then I realized my mother would have been ashamed. I nodded my head to Bella I would do it and that she had defeated me. She in turn told me I was fulfilling two of my mom wishes. When she said this I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. She in turn told me that I had composed a song about my mother and that I had written a series of love songs that would be preformed. That is when she asked me why I did not write a song explaining the love I had for my cousin. It hit me then that it was true I never wrote one for my cousin and she was the one getting married. I 

growled at myself sometimes I can be so stupid. I gave Bella a quick hug and quickly headed over to the piano. This song was going to be hard. At first the song started off slow, but then it began to pick up. Soon the song was loud that it felt as though the notes were actually bouncing off the wall. This song was the most intricate of all. Then again the love I had for her was the most intricate. She was and is only my biological family left, but more than that she gave me part of my parents. Now I have part of my past. Her song started off sad to explain her past and transformation. Then as it continued the notes became happier and louder. The last of the notes were the loudest because it was about her and Jacob. At last my collection of love songs were complete.


End file.
